This invention relates to compositions for rendering surfaces water repellent, and more particularly is directed to aqueous compositions containing certain organosilicon compounds.
The treatment of surfaces such as masonry with compositions containing organosilicon compounds is old in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,129 issued Sep. 24, 1991 for example teaches that a wide variety of masonry products can be protected from the damaging effects of water penetration by the application of an aqueous solution containing the product obtained by combining water with an alkyltrialkoxysilane such as methyltrimethoxysilane and a water soluble silane coupling agent such as N-(2-aminoethyl)-3-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,813 issued Jun. 16, 1981 masonry surfaces are treated by the application of a silicone emulsion that cures to an elastomeric film on drying. The silicone emulsion contains an anionically stabilized hydroxyl endblocked polydiorganosiloxane, amorphous silica and an organic tin salt.
The present invention is an improvement over both of the '129 patent and the '813 patent, and provides a surface treating composition in the form of an aqueous solution formed by combining the treating materials taught in each of these patents. Thus, it has been discovered that a synergy exists in employing the combination of the two treatments, and that the combination exhibits improved water exclusion results than is obtainable when either treatment is used individually.